MFCU(DuttPanda)
Earth-199999 ''is an existing reality, based on the '''Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is practically the same, however, basic synopsis are altered. Timeline 'Phase One' *''Iron Man'' '''(2008) ''After an unprepared ambush, a sacrifice, an invention and the harbinger of oncoming threats, a devastating situation has provoked Tony Stark to become the Iron Man. *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) After a superhuman serum replication is on the verge of experiments, while it being suppressed more advanced, Dr. Bruce Banners transforms into a monstrous hero that unleashes his inner heroic anger. *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) Multitasking publicly known superhero, Iron Man, discovers propaganda and corruption within his own company, that leads to the Armor Wars. *''Thor'' (2010) After Asgardian warrior, Thor is stripped off his powers, he goes on an epic quest to regain his powers and prohibit his evil half-brother Loki to take over Asgard! *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) When the world`s first superhero, Captain America, is experimented on it`s brainchild, Steven Rogers, HYDRA have packed themselves to abolish the world`s first Avenger. *''Agent Carter (2011-2015) '''The four big seasons of Agent Carter concentrates on the adventures of Peggy Carter; S.H.I.E.L.D extraordinaire.' *''Invaders (2011) '''After the superhuman serum used to create Captain America is leaked and altered to create their own demolition experts and evolved soldiers, the American government task force led by Blade, consisting of Deadpool, Taskmaster, Spider-Woman and Namor, the Invaders are sent on a mission to hunt down the very insane Latverian criminal who has altered the usage of the Tesseract to create magic, the insanely powerful Victor Von Doom, things go very very awry, in 1943.' *''The Avengers'' (2012) S.H.I.E.L.D assembles a squadron of ragtag misfits, with several different origins that lead them to an epic collaborative battle against the mighty Loki and his Chitaurian army. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Season One (2012) '''The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, the Secret Warriors, have discovered deep and cruel secrets of the cosmos, discovering the existence of the Inhumans and the Kree within Earth!' 'Phase Two' *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) The international terrorist organization, The Ten Rings, challenges Tony Stark, to confront it`s leader, the Mandarin. ' *Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) '''An old foe, Malekith, returns from his eternal sleep, to plunge all realms into darkness, by the Convergence, however, the Asgardians have revolted by themselves. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) HYDRA have bionically revived Bucky Barnes as the Winter Soldier to demolish S.H.I.E.L.D, but irony it is, Captain America is there, to save the day! *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) An interstellar galactic vigilantes and misfit go after Ronan the Accuser, under the chains of Thanos, the celestial-like galactic space emperor. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) A dormant peacekeeping program becomes sentient and humanoid after it morphs into an evil robotics bent on human extinction. The Avengers reform again to destroy the Ultron Army. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Season Two (2015) '''The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D have been opposed by various Inhuman foes while handling the S.H.I.E.L.D Civil War, when discovering the existence of the homo superiors, evolved beings originating from the Inhumans!' *''Daredevil Season One (2015) '''A masked vigilante, Daredevil who is a lawyer by day and a crime-fighter by night, is opposed by the Kingpin, who has framed several people for treason for his own gains.' *''Jessica Jones Season One (2015) '''After former superhero Jessica Jones aka Knightress (the descendants of one of the Invaders) fails her career as a crime-fighter, she opens up her own supernatural investigations firm, Alias, that occasionally ends up in ties with Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Matt Murdock and the vicious Purple Man.' *''Ant-Man'' (2015) Armed with the astonishing ability to shrink in size but grow stronger in scale, Scott Lang under the guidance of his mentor, Hank Pym, suits up as Ant-Man to commit a heist plan that will save the world, from HYDRA, a technology of mass destruction and a subatomic quantum realm. Upcoming Films Phase Three *''Old Man Logan (2016) After mutant, James Howlett Logan retires from his career as an American government dog alongside the Weapon X-program candidates, and shifts to Japan, to move with his family, only to discover the death of his wife and child, the enraged Logan, picks up his ferocious mantle as the Wolverine once again to hunt down the killer of his family; the corrupt mutant crime family; the Yakuza Clanade, led by the resilient Akihiro, aka the Silver Samurai.' *''Captain America: Civil War (2016) 'After an international collateral incident sparks a conflict between the New Avengers and the rest of the world, as correctly planned by the ruthless Helmut Zemo, Tony Stark clashes with the opposing Steven Rogers in a war of superheroes themselves; on the idealism of government controlled superheroes/independent superheroes.' *''Agents of S.H.IE.L.D Season Three (2016) ''The Agents are back again! With the help of Maria Hills, Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury, Clint Barton, Bobby Morse and Sharon Carter, the agents are to prohibit the dangerous fugitive from unlocking a nuclear missile that might destroy whole of Earth while taking care of the damages of the civil war.. *''Daredevil Season Two (2016) ''Following the Superhuman Civil War, Daredevil is taking care of the damages done to New York, however, Kingpin, in a revenge storyline, has sent his two favorite assassins, Bullseye and Elektra on a mission that eventually creates a crossroad, tying in with the Punisher, Daniel Rand and more! *''Luke Cage Season One (2016) ''The impenetrable superhuman Luke Cage is on the hunt by the underworld mafia; the Bladebreakers, the generation starting from the Invaders superhero Blade, led by the near invulnerable Deacon Frost. *''Iron Fist Season One (2016) ''The mystical martial artist, Danny Rand escapes from the dangerous ninja clan, the Hand, that are trying to assassinate their list of escaped targets, including Danny. *''Jessica Jones Season Two (2016) ''Jessica Jones is on the personal rush against Purple Man, while being assigned by CBI Supernatural and Paranormal Investigations Department to investigate the supernatural fury caused by the menacing and rampaging Morbius the Living Vampire. *''Doctor Strange (2016) ''When Latverian magician had altered the Tesseract and had created a cosmic ionization ability, known as magic, it has evolved over the years, with a mystical sorceress named The Ancient One is looking for an apprentice, the arrogant yet witty doctor Stephen Strange and the proud but glorious warrior Baron Mordo clash over a game of power and reign. *''Guardians of the Galaxy Volume II (2017) ''After the mysterious figure named the Silver Surfer has infiltrated a lot of Nova Corporation databases to recover one of the Infinity Stones under the influence of Thanos, the Guardians make a move; while also being entangled in the gruesome search for Peter Quill`s father, and the unity between the team and a new hero, Nova! *''Marvel`s Spider-Man (2017) ''The sole masked vigilante, Spider-Man, is a high school student who utilizes his superhuman abilities following a dark and scary background story, and is on the personal hunt for his uncle`s killer, however, when Peter Parker discover his family knots with Oscorp, which leads to a mysterious and supernatural investigation, that leads to The Amazing Spider-Man and the very witty Mysterio face to face! 'Phase Four *''Thor: Ragnarok (2017) The demonic Fire Giant, Surtur, is summoned by Loki when Asgard falls into it`s own Civil War. Following a series of events, the downfall of Asgard has sparked the mystical discovery of Ragnarok, the doppelganger of Thor that leads to a war far more serious, shaking the planets of the world, so ferociously!' *''Agents of S.H.I.EL.D Season Four (2017) 'In the final season of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, the terrorist organization HYDRA is revived one last time in order to demolish S.H.I.E.L.D. Prior to a collateral event causing the deaths of thousands, the Red Skull is revived in order for HYDRA to reestablish itself again, and start a Neo-Nazi corporation.' *''Marvel`s Daredevil Season Three (2017) ''Matt Murdock and Kingpin face one last time when the Kingpin reveals his Squadron Supreme: Gladiator, Bullseye, Typhoid Mary, Agent X, Owl and Jester, to finally take the clutch of the political and physical power of New York! *''Marvel`s Luke Cage (2017) ''Luke Cage and Iron Fist ally together to create Heroes For Hire and fight people like Vlad Dracula, The Hood, etc. *''Marvel`s Iron Fist (2017) ''Iron Fist faces off against the army of Master Khan. *''Black Panther (2018) ''Wakandan individual, king, ruler, defender and crime-fighter discovers all the pivotal links in his family that he decides to take advantage of to defend his nation. *''Marvel`s Inhumans (2018) ''Following the Inhuman Massacre and the Kree-Post War, a group of Inhuman beings assemble together to ally with the Kree and prepare for a Kree-Skrull War in the hands of the Skrull evolutionary, Paibok. *''Uncanny X-Men (2018) ''Charles Xavier, a homo superior, has prepared his mutant academy for any type of danger and his given them proper facility and right education. However, when a Brotherhood of Mutants, led by Magneto, revolts against the participation of a Mutant Registration Act, the two squadrons will collide, and the X-Men and Magneto will clash. *''Avengers: Infinity War Part II (2018) Having gained the six Infinity Stones to impress and court the entity ''death, the recently frenzied Thanos merges the power of the Infinity Stones and creates the Phoenix Force, a negative cosmic energy, all in one entity, Magus. Under the brainwashing of Thanos, Magus shakes the galaxies in order to fulfill Thanos' craving for destruction. However, called on to defend the galaxy, the Avengers, go pro, with their new army and alliance. *''Captain Marvel (2019) ''During the Avengers-Thanos war, the Phoenix Force has enchanted and destroyed several planetoids. NASA scientist Carol Danvers enigmatically gets involved with Mar-Vell and the Phoenix physiology after an uproar in space, that leads her to become the revolutionary leader of a devastating battle between her and the Absorbing Man. *''Marvel`s Spider-Man Volume II (2019) ''Upon discovering the presence of the extraterrestrial symbiotes, Oscorp, Norman Osborn and S.H.I.E.L.D under the involvement in the mysterious disappearance of his parents, Nick Fury, as his last mission, serves as mentor to Peter to overcome the Symbiote Venom under the influence of the dangerous Norman Osborn and finally reign as a superhero. *''The Defenders Season One (2019) ''In this epic crossover, Daredevil, Knightress, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Moon Knight unite as one to defend New York from the mercenary sinister organization consisting of Kingpin, Bullseye, Purple Man, Vlad, Attuma, and White Tiger, that also leads to the Battle of Hell`s Kitchen. *''Avengers: Infinity War Part II (2020) ''In the final assembly of the Avengers, all of Earth`s Mightiest Heroes including Adam Warlock who has separated himself from Magus, is about to defend their galaxy following the harbinger of the invulnerable and immortal devouring celestial, Galactus, summoned by Thanos after the merge of the Dark Phoenix Force and the Infinity Stones! 'Phase Five *''Young Avengers (2022) ''Following the retirement of the Avengers, a group of outcasts and misfits are recruited under the supervision of the android Vision, Scarlet Witch and Scott Lang with Hope Van Dyne, in order to expose and flash the worldwide cyber terrorist, Arcade! *''Uncanny X-Force (2023) ''As Charles Xavier`s Academy For The Gifted expands into four different sections, an arsenal and defense strike force, the X-Force are sent on a suicide mission to prohibit the harbinger of the Sentinels that might destroy their existence forever. *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2024) ''Following the retirement of Peter Parker as Spider-Man, Miles Morales Warren has taken over his sleeve as a successor, and he as a F.U.R.Y. agent is assigned to hunt down Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter who is ironically, on the Grim Hunt, for the new Spider-Man himself. Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Published Realities Category:Reality Image Needed Category:DuttPanda